


Merlin Drabbles and Short Ficlets

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reserved for drabbles, double-drabbles, and other very short works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin didn't saved Gaius' life only to watch him fall ill the moment they returned to Camelot. Takes place immediately after episode 1x13.

Gaius sneezed.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Merlin said, pacing from one end of the room to the other. "You're not supposed to get sick, Gaius." He hadn't saved his friend's life only to watch him fall ill the moment they returned to Camelot, after all.

"It was that blasted rain," Gaius said, giving Merlin a stern look complete with a sharply raised eyebrow.

"Sorry about that," Merlin said, looking embarrassed. "I tried to stop it, but… it just got a little out of hand." Many things had, that day.

Gaius' look softened. "Yes, I know," he replied. "Don't worry about me, Merlin. I'll be all right soon enough." He coughed once, deeply, and rested his head against the pillow. He looked exhausted, and even older than he usually did.

Merlin hovered around Gaius' bed, feeling helpless. "I could try healing you," he said. "With magic." His hand twitched forward unconsciously.

Gaius' eyebrow began its steady climb once more. "Good heavens, no! You cannot use magic to cure a cold."

"But I healed Gwen's father that time," Merlin protested. "Curing a cold will be easy in comparison."

"And a lot of good that did," Gaius reminded him, his eyebrow climbing even higher. "What did I tell you about using your gifts for trivial purposes? There is no cure for the common cold. I simply need to drink plenty of fluids – and get some much-needed rest," he added pointedly.

"Right. Going now," Merlin said, taking the hint. "I should go and check on Arthur anyway. He must be wondering where I am. I'd better make an appearance before he decides to put me in the stocks again."

"You'd better get a move on, then," Gaius replied, watching as Merlin headed to the door. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Gaius said. "For everything."

Merlin smiled. "Get some rest," he said. "I'll be back soon."

Gaius watched him leave with a fond smile. In his letter he had called Merlin the son he never had, and he knew deep in his heart that he could not have chosen a better one.


	2. Hunith's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunith decides to send Merlin away. Spoilers for episode 1x01 "The Dragon's Call."

If it was a matter of life and death, perhaps Hunith's reaction would have been different. If Merlin had rescued Will from drowning, or used his magic to keep his friend from being trampled by a horse, surely Hunith would have been proud of her son.

But as it happens Merlin is just showing off, magically doing his chores for his and Will's amusement, and when Hunith sees this she's angry and afraid. She doesn't want to send Merlin away, but she knows that she must. It isn't safe for him here anymore, not where others may soon discover his secret.

Merlin is too big for Ealdor. He needs space to grow and he needs to meet new people, people that will help him find a purpose for his gifts. Camelot seems like the likeliest place, where one more young man won't draw much interest, and where Hunith's old friend Gaius can keep an eye on Merlin.

Hunith supposes that all mothers think their children are special, but she's always known deep in her heart that Merlin is destined for great things. And Hunith suspects that her son's destiny isn't tied to Ealdor, but to someplace greater. Someplace like Camelot.


	3. Until Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen, the day after Lancelot's departure. Spoilers for episode 1x05 "Lancelot."

Gwen's father senses that something's troubling her. He watches in concern as she prepares their breakfast and looks at her questioningly when she finally sits across from him.

"Is anything wrong?" Tom asks.

Gwen doesn't know where to begin. The griffin's been defeated but Lancelot, who should've been celebrated as a hero, has already taken his leave of her, perhaps never to return. And _Arthur_, of all people, released him from the dungeons. He's changed so much that Gwen can't believe she ever considered him a bully.

But she smiles and says, "I'm fine." And she will be, in time.

*

Morgana says they have a busy day ahead, and she does her best to keep Gwen's mind off Lancelot. But Gwen finds her attention drifting as they walk together in the gardens or as she mends Morgana's dresses, though she recovers herself before her lady notices.

She falters once whilst fixing Morgana's hair. Her eyes are turned to the window and she doesn't even realise that her fingers have stilled in mid-plait until Morgana's hand reaches up to cover her own. Their eyes meet in the mirror, and when Gwen tries to apologise Morgana just gives her a sympathetic smile.

*

Gwen knocks hesitantly on Arthur's door, half-hoping that Merlin will answer. But it's Arthur's voice that tells her to enter, and she finds him sitting at the table, looking surprised to see her.

"I just wanted to thank you," Gwen says, hovering in the doorway. "For helping Lancelot."

"I wish I could have done more," Arthur says, unable to hide his disappointment.

Gwen beams at him. "You were wonderful! I mean – wonderfully kind," she quickly amends, embarrassed.

"Thank you, Guinevere," Arthur says gravely, though Gwen sees the amusement in his eyes before she awkwardly excuses herself and flees the room.

*

She meets Merlin in the corridor, precariously balancing a stack of plates containing Arthur's evening meal, though he doesn't seem concerned about letting it go cold as he stops to talk with her.

"Do you think Lancelot will ever return?" Gwen asks, because she knows Merlin misses him too, and she doesn't have to pretend around him.

"I'd wondered about that." Merlin grins suddenly. "He probably will someday. I think he really liked you."

Gwen denies it, blushing furiously and making Merlin grin even more. "He did! He wouldn't stop talking about you," he insists, and Gwen can't stop smiling.


	4. No Time Like the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, to his credit, listened very patiently when Merlin appeared in his rooms completely drenched in lake water and babbling some nonsense about a sword. Spoilers for episode 1x09 "Excalibur."

Arthur, to his credit, listened very patiently when Merlin appeared in his rooms completely drenched in lake water and babbling some nonsense about a sword.

"Let me see if I understand," he said when Merlin finished speaking and stood by, shivering from the cold and dripping all over Arthur's floor. "Some time ago, you decided that I needed a better sword."

"Yes."

"So instead of going to the royal swordsmith, you went to Tom, Gwen's father."

"Right. Well, sort of."

"And then, for reasons you're not being very clear about–" Arthur took this moment to glare at Merlin, who suddenly looked very shifty. "You then took this sword – which you say is extremely powerful – and threw it into a lake."

"Yes." Merlin beamed at him, obviously pleased that Arthur had followed his odd, somewhat convoluted explanation despite certain suspicious gaps in the narrative and much chattering of teeth.

Arthur stared at him incredulously. "You _threw_ a perfectly good sword into a _lake_."

Merlin smiled apologetically. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "And now you want _me_ to go to this lake and reclaim the sword. Why?"

"Well, it belongs to you. You never know when you'll need it," Merlin said. It may have been Arthur's imagination, but Merlin was looking rather suspicious again. "In fact, you may need it sooner than you think."

"And I trust that you already tried to retrieve it?" Arthur asked, dubiously eyeing Merlin's wet clothes. "What happened? Did you get into the lake and suddenly remember that you couldn't swim?"

"No, well, you see, since the sword was burnished specifically for you by the dragon–"

"The _dragon_?"

"Er," Merlin said, looking guiltier than ever. "It's kind of a long story."

Arthur sighed. This was obviously one of Merlin's little secrets that he would have to pretend he didn't know about. "Very well. Go on."

"Since the sword is meant for you, you're the only one that can reclaim it." Merlin spoke in a rush, looking relieved that Arthur wasn't going to demand to know more about the dragon but clearly deciding not to push his luck by saying much else.

Arthur gazed fondly at Merlin. "You really are the most incompetent manservant ever, aren't you?"

"Yes, well," Merlin said, grinning and shuffling his feet. "Don't you want your sword? Come on, we'd better hurry."

Feigning annoyance, Arthur allowed Merlin to drag him out of his chair. "Wait a minute," he said, pausing when they reached the door. "Is that all?"

Merlin glanced at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"What exactly must I do to reclaim this sword?" Arthur asked.

"It'll be fine, Arthur, I promise," Merlin said, giving him one of his particularly intense looks that always made Arthur believe everything that Merlin had to say. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

After a moment Arthur nodded. "I believe you," he said, and slung a companionable arm around Merlin's damp shoulders. "I was almost expecting you to say that there was some sort of – I don't know – mysterious sorceress of the lake waiting for me."

Merlin smiled innocently. "Well..."


	5. All That’s Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur struggles to find the right words before a battle (but Merlin still understands).

"Nervous?" Merlin asked as he helped Arthur with the last of his armour. The tent was shadowy and dim in the early morning light and the sounds of the men moving through the camp were growing louder as the sun crept higher in the sky. "No, that's right, you don't get nervous. Not even before a battle." There was a hint of a smile on Merlin's face but when he glanced up his expression grew serious, matching Arthur's own. "Arthur? What is it?"

Arthur looked at Merlin, awkward and gangly and brave and already dressed in his own armour. He cleared his throat. "Merlin, I-" But then he stopped abruptly, feeling oddly hesitant.

Merlin went very still, one hand resting lightly on Arthur's arm after having tightened the vambrace. "Yes?" he prompted, waiting.

"I'm glad you're here," Arthur said at last. "Try not to do anything stupid today."

Merlin's eyes lit up with sudden understanding. He ducked his head shyly, a blush quickly spreading high on his cheekbones, but he couldn't hide his grin. "You too," he said, letting his fingers slip down Arthur's arm to clutch at his hand, and Arthur smiled because he understood what that meant, too.


	6. A Matter of Geography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is the boy simple?" the king asked in a tone of voice that Merlin was beginning to recognise as particular to Uther: part scornful, part benevolent, and entirely terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place sometime between 1x01 "The Dragon's Call" and 1x02 "Valiant."

Uther watched, chin in gloved hand, as Merlin, after a few desperate nudges from Gwen and several long moments of obvious confusion, finally tripped his way to the table where an increasingly impatient Arthur sat holding an empty goblet.

"Is the boy simple?" the king asked in a tone of voice that Merlin was beginning to recognise as particular to Uther: part scornful, part benevolent, and entirely terrifying.

Merlin promptly dropped the wine.

Arthur snatched up the flagon before the spill could spread and pressed it back into Merlin's hands with a glare. "He's from Ealdor," he told his father.

"Ah," said the king, as if that explained everything. Perhaps, in his mind, it did.

Gwen sidled up to Merlin and discreetly passed him a cloth to mop up the mess, which he accepted with a grateful smile.

"But I'll ask Gaius about it," Arthur added, giving Merlin a brief, amused smirk as he wiped the table clean. "There's clearly some sort of mental affliction at work."

After that particular insult Merlin could hardly be blamed if his hand just _happened_ to let the wine-soaked cloth drip onto Arthur's sleeve. Perhaps his supposed mental affliction would prove useful after all...


	7. Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you stay?" Morgana asks Merlin one day. "You can go anywhere, do anything. And yet you remain here, in Camelot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a missing scene from "Born to Rule the Storm," but can be read as a standalone.

"Why do you stay?" Morgana asks one day. "You can go anywhere, do anything. And yet you remain here, in Camelot."

"For Arthur," Merlin says without hesitation. "It's my destiny. _He's_ my destiny."

"You sound very sure of that." Morgana says, her voice amused.

Merlin grins. "I wasn't at first," he admits. "But I am now. I'm certain of it."

Morgana turns quiet and thoughtful. "Yes," she says, long moments later. "I'm certain of it, too."

"Why?" Merlin asks, giving her a curious look. "Is it- can you see something? Of the future?"

But Morgana just smiles at him mysteriously.


	8. Realignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have seen terrible things," she'd said, and Arthur doesn't doubt Morgana now, not with his arm in a sling and the memory of the questing beast's bite fresh in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 1x13 "Le Morte d'Arthur."

"I have seen terrible things," she'd said, and Arthur doesn't doubt her now, not with his arm in a sling and the memory of the questing beast's bite fresh in his mind. Not when so much is still unexplained – Merlin's strange speech and brief disappearance, the way that Gaius suddenly seems older and slower, the way that Morgana drifts about the castle, her face pale and her eyes deeply shadowed.

"Come on," he says gruffly, one afternoon when he catches her staring out of the window in a deserted corridor, looking lost and alone. He presses a practice sword into her hand and she looks at it blankly before turning quizzical eyes to his.

"I need someone to practise with," he says in a gentler voice, "if I ever hope to go back to training the knights."

It's not the sort of thing that he would normally say, and Morgana seems to realise it, a look of gratitude crossing her face before her expression turns sharper.

"I'll go easy on you," she promises, smirking in the way that he's used to seeing. "There's no glory in beating an injured man."

"Not that you ever _would_ beat me," he reminds her, and as they walk to the training ground together, bickering in their old way, a weight that Arthur didn't realise he was carrying suddenly lifts, and the world seems to shift back into place.


	9. Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The downpour was swift and unexpected, with frequent gusts of wind that sent the rain sweeping across the courtyard to where Gwen stood huddled below an overhang of stone, peeking out from beneath the folds of her cloak to peer up at the dark sky.

The downpour was swift and unexpected, with frequent gusts of wind that sent the rain sweeping across the courtyard to where Gwen stood huddled below an overhang of stone, peeking out from beneath the folds of her cloak to peer up at the dark sky.

She knew that Morgana wouldn't mind if she were a few minutes late, but when the rain showed no sign of stopping Gwen squared her shoulders and left her little shelter. She tried to walk quickly but it was no use; her cloak grew damp after just a few steps, and a sudden strong wind blew her hood right off her head, fat drops of rain instantly drenching her hair.

Behind her she heard someone calling her name, followed by the sound of footsteps clattering on the stones, and she turned around in time to see Merlin nearly slip and fall into a puddle beside her.

"Be careful," she said, holding her hood with one hand and Merlin's arm with the other, steadying him.

But Merlin only grinned and shrugged, his hair falling wetly into his eyes. "Here," he said, taking off his coat and holding it over their heads, shielding them both. The rain drummed loudly against it, but when Gwen looked up her face stayed dry.

"You'll be soaked!" she exclaimed, and Merlin already was, his shirt drooping cold and wet against his back and sides.

"I can dry off faster than you can," was all that he said, still grinning, and Gwen couldn't help but laugh.

"You're very strange," she said, but she curled close to him, her shoulder bumping into his as they dashed the rest of the way across the courtyard, together.


	10. Clothes Make the Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur took one look at Merlin, soaked and shivering and clutching his sodden coat, and sighed. "All right. Clothes off."

Arthur took one look at Merlin, soaked and shivering and clutching his sodden coat, and sighed. "All right. Clothes off."

Merlin gaped at him. "What?"

"You heard me. Clothes off." When he made no attempt to move Arthur strode across the room and yanked Merlin's shirt over his head.

"Hey!" Merlin exclaimed, wriggling away, but Arthur was already reaching for his belt.

"I can't have you dripping all over my floor, _Mer_lin."

Merlin's baffled look gave way to one of amusement as Arthur struggled with his trousers. "Is it really necessary to take off _all_ my clothes?"

"Shut _up_, Merlin."


	11. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will confronts Hunith about sending Merlin away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 1x10 "The Moment of Truth."

It was barely nightfall when Will arrived at Hunith's door. She'd been expecting him.

"You didn't have to send him away," he said. "I wouldn't have told anyone." He was downcast and sullen, but when she met his eyes his expression changed and suddenly he looked very young.

"Oh, Will," she said, pulling him into a hug. His shoulders were tense under her hands. "I didn't want Merlin to leave either. But don't you see? This isn't the place for him. He needs to meet new people-"

"New friends," Will muttered.

"New people that will teach him how to manage his gifts," Hunith said firmly. "He'll be back soon, you'll see. Merlin wouldn't forget about us."

"No matter how much fun he's having in Camelot," Will grumbled, though he managed a grin. Hunith smiled in return, but as watched him go she thought, _I know I did the right thing_.


	12. All in the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a vision comes to mind unbidden and Merlin can see him, a small figure in a green cloak moving silently between the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 1x08 "The Beginning of the End."

Sometimes a vision comes to mind unbidden and Merlin can see him, a small figure in a green cloak moving silently between the trees. He doesn't think much of it at first – the glimpses are always fleeting and never seem to reveal anything important, and _certainly_ don't foretell the doom that the Dragon has prophesised – but then one day the boy looks up, his large, uncanny eyes inexplicably meeting Merlin's across the distance.

"Will you come, Emrys?" he asks. "Will you join us?"

_No_, he thinks, knowing that he will hear, _I can't. My place is here, in Camelot. With Arthur._

The boy nods, looking unsurprised. "But someday we will meet again," he promises, his smile not quite reaching his eyes, and when their tenuous connection breaks a moment later Merlin can feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end and has to suppress a shudder.


	13. Part of the Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's always liked having a routine but now she craves it, wanting to keep her days filled to the last possible moment so that she doesn't have to think about going home to her empty house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 1x12 "To Kill the King."

Gwen's always liked having a routine. She likes the structure of it, knowing the precise hour when she must draw the water for Morgana's bath, or fetch her lady's meals, or sit in her chair by the sunlit window and work on the mending.

She's always liked having a routine but now she craves it, wanting to keep her days filled to the last possible moment so that she doesn't have to think about going home to her empty house. And most nights she doesn't go home at all, choosing instead to sleep in the little room within Morgana's chambers, ensuring that she can begin her days earlier and end them later, tiring herself out so that she can fall into bed and sleep and forget.

It's an evening like any other. She turns down Morgana's bed, fluffs the pillows, and puts her dressing gown within reach. She says goodnight to her lady and goes to her little bed off to the side – it's all part of the routine.

But when she wakes in the deep of night, her heart pounding and her face wet with tears, Gwen knows that this isn't part of the routine. Usually she's the one comforting Morgana and soothing her after her nightmares, but now her lady has her arms around her, smoothing her sweaty curls away from her forehead and holding her close as she trembles. And with the memory of her dream still so vivid in her mind – glimpses of swords and death and loss – Gwen can only bury her face in Morgana's shoulder and hold on tight.


	14. Definitely Not Hugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you hugging me?" Merlin asked Arthur in disbelief.

After a long chase they finally had the monster surrounded, trapped between the knights of Camelot and the edge of a cliff. Arthur was at the front of the line, his sword outstretched, and Merlin kept his eye on him as he crept closer to the precipice.

The monster snarled, towering over them, and when Arthur stepped forward, swinging his sword, it burst into fire with a deafening roar.* It advanced on the knights, flames leaping from its hands, and Merlin surreptitiously stretched out his arm and conjured a storm.

The sky darkened rapidly, thunder rumbled ominously in the distance, and with a crackle of lightning the rain poured down, drenching them all.

Things happened very quickly after that. The monster began to hiss and fizzle and a cloud of steam rose from its skin as its fire went out. With an anguished cry it stumbled back, falling over the side of the cliff – and its long tail coiled around Merlin's knee and dragged him over the edge, too.

Merlin didn't have time to think – he only barely registered hearing Arthur yelling his name – as he fell down and down, dropping swiftly through the rain and the fog until he finally landed hard in the gorge below and everything went dark.

He woke some time later to the sun shining in his eyes and an insistent hand shaking his bruised and aching shoulder.

"I thought I told you to stay back," Arthur said, glaring down at him. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

With a groan Merlin sat up and looked around. He'd landed squarely on the monster, which had cushioned his fall better than he would have expected from a creature that could set itself on fire. Its carcass was still smoking around the edges and had slightly singed Merlin's damp clothes, but other than a few minor burns and bruises, he was unhurt.

"I just wanted to get a better look at it," he said, shrugging amiably. "It's not every day you see a monster burst into flame."

Arthur continued to glower at him. "Next time do as you're told," he said gruffly. He studied Merlin for a long moment before he looked away, squinting up at the sky. "You're lucky that storm happened to pass through when it did."

"Yeah," Merlin said dully. "Lucky."

"Well, if you're not hurt you can't expect to laze about all day," Arthur said, straightening up. "We have a long ride ahead of us if we want to reach Camelot by nightfall."

Merlin nodded and struggled to his feet. He wobbled a little, feeling sore and disoriented, and Arthur reached out a hand to steady him. He hesitated briefly, his hand a heavy, sturdy weight on Merlin's shoulder, before he suddenly dragged him into a hug.

Merlin stood frozen, his arms pinned to his sides and his chin digging uncomfortably into the chain mail on Arthur's shoulder. "Are you hugging me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin," Arthur snapped. "I'm just trying to dry you off." His hand made a vague sweeping motion between Merlin's shoulder blades before his arms tightened around his back, pulling Merlin closer.

"Oh," Merlin said. "Thanks." And he couldn't keep from grinning as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and held on tight.

 

* I had a Balrog in mind.


	15. Camaraderie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship with Lancelot was different than it was with Arthur or Gwen or Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 2x04 "Lancelot and Guinevere."

He didn't hesitate to use magic against Hengist. He didn't worry that Lancelot was standing right beside him as his eyes flashed gold and he sent the gate crashing to the ground.

Lancelot surveyed the damage with a smile, looking almost proud. "I see you're still up to your old tricks, Merlin."

"It's probably best if you don't tell anyone about that," he replied, just before they turned and ran after Arthur and Gwen. But as they ran through the dark passageway Merlin remembered how readily Lancelot had accepted him and his magic all those months ago, how quickly he'd promised to keep his secret.

Friendship with Lancelot was different than it was with Arthur or Gwen or Morgana – it was easier, it was completely honest in a way that Merlin hadn't experienced with anyone else, except for Gaius and Will. He'd missed having that kind of friendship. He'd missed Lancelot.

"I'm glad you're back," he said as they hurried along. Lancelot looked at him and smiled and reached out to clasp his shoulder.

"Me too."


	16. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well," Gaius said, smiling grimly. "I won't say 'I told you so.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 2x05 "Beauty and the Beast, Part 1."

"Did you have any luck?" Gaius asked, looking up from the draught he was preparing when Merlin dejectedly returned to his chambers.

Merlin shook his head and slumped into a chair. "I told Arthur that Lady Catrina was a troll and he laughed at me."

"Well," Gaius said, smiling grimly. "I won't say 'I told you so.'"

"I just don't understand it," Merlin exclaimed in frustration. "After Valiant and the unicorn and Cedric and everything else I've been right about, you'd think that he would listen to me. But no, I tell Arthur that he's about to have a troll for a stepmother and he laughs in my face."

"Arthur is as proud as Uther. It's difficult for them to hear that they may be wrong about something, especially about the people they trust."

Merlin looked down and fidgeted with his sleeve. "I just wish he'd believe in me. I used to think that he did, but I don't know anymore."

Gaius shuffled across the room and eased himself into the chair beside him. "Give Arthur some time. He is in a difficult position; he can't oppose the king any more than we can. But once he's given some thought to your words, he may be able to speak to Uther and convince him that he's making a terrible mistake."

Merlin thought back to the strange conversation he'd had with Jonas and shook his head. "I can't wait for Arthur. I'm going to find a way to stop that wedding myself."

"You've got to be careful, Merlin," Gaius said sharply. "I know I encouraged you to use magic in the court earlier but you can't do it during the ceremony tomorrow. There will be even more people around, and someone will be sure to see you."

For a moment Merlin considered telling him about his plan to sneak into the troll's underground lair but then he pushed the thought aside, not wanting Gaius to stop him. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't use magic at the wedding."

Gaius gave him a long, stern look before relaxing. "Very well," he said. "But promise me that you'll be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Merlin asked, smiling innocently.

Gaius raised his eyebrow. "That's what I'm afraid of," he said wryly as he stood and headed back to his work.

Merlin thought about his plan as he watched him go. If he could just destroy Lady Catrina's potions and expose her true form before the ceremony, he'd prevent her from taking over Camelot and save the kingdom from a terrible fate.

And then perhaps Arthur would finally believe him.


	17. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, Gwen, and a snowball fight.

It starts snowing in the morning, and by the time Arthur dismisses Merlin for the evening it's still coming down steadily, leaving the windowpanes covered in frost and the courtyard blanketed with snow.

He reaches it at the same time as Gwen and for a moment they stand in the doorway listening to the shouts and the laughter of the other servants in the courtyard as they throw snowballs and try to push each other into the snow.

"Sounds like they're having fun," Merlin says, grinning, and Gwen smiles and shakes her head and watches as Tim from the stables runs past, red-faced and laughing and being chased by Agnes and Matilda from the kitchens. Farther ahead several maidservants are furiously making snowballs while furtively eyeing the pages that have clustered at the other end of the courtyard to build an elaborate fortress of snow.

"Come on," Gwen says at last, touching his arm. "It's getting late."

Merlin nods and edges in front of her, hoping to shield her from any errant snowballs, and is rewarded for his efforts by a fistful of snow down the back of his shirt.

"You-" he sputters, whirling around. "Gwen-" And she laughs and throws a snowball in his face.

The snow is soft but cold, and he feels it sliding uncomfortably down his chin and his back as he hurriedly crouches down to scoop up his own handful. Another snowball hits his shoulder, knocking him flat on his back, and he never knew that Gwen's aim was so good. His aim isn't bad either, once he scrambles to his feet, and his first snowball knocks off her hood as she tries to run away, and the second lands on the top of her head, soaking her hair.

She spins around then, and Merlin feels his eyes widen in dismay at the sight of the snowballs she has tucked into her apron. He turns and flees in the direction of Gaius' rooms, dodging snowballs as Gwen follows close behind, laughing.


	18. For the Love of Arthur’s Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's just a bit of a shock to walk into one's chambers and find one's manservant whispering sweet nothings to his armour."

After the tournament Merlin sat by the fire and spread the chainmail across his lap, studying it closely. By now he knew Arthur's armour like the back of his hand and could easily spot any dents and snags. In no time at all his eyes came to rest on the latest damage, a long tear along the side that had occurred when the lance belonging to Arthur's opponent had glanced off his arm.

Arthur hadn't been very hurt – there had been a bit blood, but the cut was fairly shallow and should heal quickly – but his armour had suffered. Merlin ran his fingers carefully over the damage, minding the jagged edges of the mail, and heaved a sigh.

"Don't worry," he assured it. "You'll be all right in no time." A few words and some glowing eyes later and the chainmail was as good as new. Its rings were repaired and clean once more and it even seemed happier from its perch on Merlin's knees. Prouder. More confident. Utterly content.

"There," Merlin said, smiling and giving it a pat. "All better now."

"Were you just talking to my chainmail?" said a voice dangerously close to his ear.

"What? No!" Merlin leapt to his feet and spun around, knocking the mail to the floor in the process. It landed in a sad heap, and Merlin immediately crouched down and scooped it up with a quickly murmured apology.

Arthur was watching him with an incredulous look on his face. "You did! You just apologised to it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You're _caressing_ it," Arthur said with a look of disgust. Merlin glanced down and saw that it was true, he was petting the chainmail as if he were trying to comfort it after its fall.

"I didn't– I mean–" Merlin shook his head, flustered. "This isn't what it looks like, Arthur."

"I really don't want to know what it looks like, _Mer_lin," Arthur said, stomping over to his chair. "It's just a bit of a shock to walk into one's chambers and find one's manservant whispering sweet nothings to his _armour_." He folded his arms and glared at Merlin, well on his way to a dangerous sulk.

"I wasn't–" Merlin stopped and looked him. "Wait – are you jealous?" When Arthur didn't reply he laughed gleefully. "You are! You're actually jealous because I was paying more attention to your armour than to you!"

Arthur's look was thunderous. But he didn't deny it.

Merlin slowly walked over and carefully set the armour on the table. Then he came to stand beside Arthur and very gently rubbed Arthur's side where he knew the lance had struck.

"Is that better, sire?" he asked after a moment.

"Well," Arthur sniffed, looking somewhat placated. "It's a start."

Merlin bit back a sigh and cast a longing glance at Arthur's chainmail. At least _it_ didn't talk back...


	19. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Sir Leon meet under the mistletoe.

Preparations for the Yuletide celebrations were well underway in Camelot. Guests were arriving from all corners of the kingdom and judging by the delicious smells drifting through the corridors it seemed that the cooks were hard at work preparing for the evening's feast. As he walked through the castle Sir Leon smiled to himself, admiring the garlands of evergreen and holly adorning the walls and the candles burning cheerfully in the windows.

Absently humming a festive tune, he rounded a corner and nearly walked into the lady Morgana. They both stopped short, each one momentarily startled by the other's presence, and Leon quickly bowed his head in apology. "My lady," he said, stepping aside to let her pass.

But Morgana did not immediately continue on her way. "Sir Leon," she replied, and he could hear the amusement in her voice. He glanced up and found her watching him closely, a small but mischievous smile playing on her face.

"Are you going to deny me my kiss?" she asked, arching a brow.

Leon looked at her in astonishment. He felt his face growing warm and he suspected that he must be turning as red as his cloak. Morgana's smile widened but after a moment she apparently decided to take pity on him and flicked her eyes upwards. Following her gaze, Leon saw the bundle of mistletoe hanging above them and smiled in relief.

"There is nothing that I would deny you, my lady," he assured her and, although he was still blushing faintly, he swept aside his cloak with a flourish and gallantly bent to kiss her hand.

When he lifted his head he discovered that Morgana was still watching him, but her smile had softened into something less teasing and much more tender. It was a look that stilled him; he had never before seen such an expression on her face, and had certainly never expected her to direct such a fond look at _him_.

A long and silent moment passed before he realised that he was still holding her hand. He dropped it belatedly and took a step back, feeling foolish.

But Morgana moved closer and took his hand once more. "I'll see you at the feast," she said, giving his fingers a brief but gentle squeeze. And then, with one last smile, she was gone.

Leon bemusedly watched her leave, unable to keep what he supposed was a ridiculous smile from his face. After she had disappeared down the corridor, he glanced around furtively before reaching up to tear a sprig from the mistletoe. He tucked it into a pocket and set off down the hall once more, his heart even lighter than it had been before.


	20. Far Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgause watches Merlin from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers up to and including episode 2x11.

Morgause knows it the moment that Merlin looks into the Crystal of Neahtid; the crystals are connected, and the one that Merlin holds now in his trembling fingers is just a small fragment of the larger cluster in her possession.

At first she is surprised that the crystal has any effect on him – earlier she had watched as Arthur handled it easily, almost carelessly, clearly not feeling its power. But Merlin has a very different reaction to the crystal, one that Morgause doesn't expect. In Camelot she had only thought of him as Arthur's servant, when she had thought of him at all, but now she sees that there is much more to Merlin than meets the eye.

She watches as he struggles with himself, valiantly trying not to give in to the lure of the crystal, but like so many men before him Merlin eventually finds himself compelled to look inside and when he does, Morgause looks with him.

Across the miles she sees exactly what he sees – images of Merlin and the dragon, and a too-brief glimpse of Camelot in flames that makes her heart beat faster in utter joy. Merlin masters himself and casts the crystal aside too soon for her liking, but as the images in her own crystal fade away Morgause looks up with a smile on her face.

She has work to do.


	21. The Long Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther looked from his son to his ward, taking in their scabbed elbows, the dirt caked under their fingernails and smudged on their cheeks, and their muddied clothes with a single glance. "What is the meaning of this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place shortly after Morgana arrives in Camelot, so she is ten years old and Arthur is a little younger.

Uther looked from his son to his ward, taking in their scabbed elbows, the dirt caked under their fingernails and smudged on their cheeks, and their muddied clothes with a single glance. "What is the meaning of this?"

"She started it!"

"_He_ started it!"

Arthur wheeled around and gave Morgana's shoulder a savage push. "Shut up, you ugly old troll!"

Morgana's eyes narrowed in obvious fury. "Say that again and I'll _pound_ you."

"Troll!"

With a shout she leapt onto Arthur and knocked him to the floor of the throne room. He yelled and tried to wriggle away, but Morgana was by far the taller and stronger of the two and she managed to get in several good punches before two guards hurried over to pry the children apart.

Uther closed his eyes and rubbed his brow, feeling a headache coming on.

"Children," he said once they were on their feet again, panting for breath and scowling at each other around the guards keeping them apart. "This has to stop."

"_She_ started–"

"I don't care who started it," he interrupted with a glare. "I will not tolerate this behaviour. Morgana, if you cannot conduct yourself in more ladylike manner I will not allow your swordfighting lessons to continue."

She looked aghast, and Arthur looked smug, until Uther fixed him with a level gaze.

"And I'm very disappointed in you, Arthur. You must always remember that you are a prince of Camelot. Morgana is a lady and Camelot is her home now, and you must treat her with courtesy and kindness."

Uther knew that expressing his displeasure in his son was always more effective than any punishment he could devise, and was unsurprised when Arthur's shoulders drooped and he bowed his head, looking more defeated now than he had when Morgana had been sitting on his chest and pummelling him not more than five minutes ago.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sire," they chorused dully.

"Now run along and get yourselves cleaned up. And then perhaps you can find something else to do. Something _quiet_." He really did have a pounding headache.

"One of my dogs just had a litter," Arthur said, giving Morgana a wary glance. "We could go and look at the puppies, if you want."

Morgana hesitated for the briefest moment. "Yes," she said. "I'd like that."

They both glanced up at the king, clearly trying to gauge his approval. "Very well," he said, smiling benevolently as they turned to go. He watched them closely as they walked down the length of the throne room, and his heart grew lighter when he saw Morgana reach for Arthur's hand.

"You really ought to see Gaius about your bloody nose," she said, looking quite concerned and motherly, and not at all as though she was the one responsible. "I'll go with you now, if you'd like."

"I'm all right," Arthur insisted, though he didn't let go of her hand.

"I'll race you there," Morgana said. She brushed off an imaginary piece of lint from her sleeve. "Though it wouldn't be much of a contest, of course."

"Because I'd win," Arthur said, grinning as he snatched away his hand and broke into a run.

"You little cheat!" Morgana roared. "I'm going to _destroy_ you!" Arthur's mocking laugh echoed down the corridor as she raced after him, disappearing through the door in a flurry of silk and lace.

Uther sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was going to be a very long afternoon.


	22. Secrets Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So," Morgana said, cornering Merlin in the corridor one afternoon. "What shoes did you wear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 2x09.

"So," Morgana said, cornering Merlin in the corridor one afternoon. "What shoes did you wear?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Shoes?"

"Please tell me you didn't wear those boots," she said, eyeing his feet critically.

"They're the only ones I have," he said, gazing down at his scuffed toes and feeling somewhat affronted. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"The dress you borrowed," she said with a knowing grin. "Don't try to deny it, Merlin. I know for a fact that both Arthur and Gwen caught you sneaking it out of my room."

"But it wasn't for me!" he exclaimed. "It really, _really_ wasn't."

"It's all right." Morgana replied. "I don't mind. You can keep it, by the way. It was never one of my favourites."

"It was for Gaius!" His voice was beginning to take on a panicked tone.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Merlin," she said. She gave a friendly greeting to a passing knight, but waited until he'd disappeared around the corner before speaking again, in a softer tone. "I wish you had told me. I might have been able to help."

She gave him a peculiar look and Merlin suddenly realised that she wasn't talking about dresses or shoes anymore. His heart stuttered for a moment, wondering how much she knew about Freya, but Morgana must have sensed his unease because she reached out to touch his arm in reassurance.

"You kept my secret," she said. "You've been a good friend to me, Merlin. Someday I'd like to repay the favour."

Merlin felt a pang of regret. Maybe she could have helped him with Freya, just as he had helped her with Mordred. Maybe he should have trusted her.

"Thanks," he said, smiling gratefully. "And I'm sorry. I should've asked you first."

Morgana smiled in return. "Next time," she said, turning to go. "Oh, and Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Don't listen to Arthur. I think your colour is definitely blue."


	23. Learning Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the centre of it all was Merlin, his eyes flashing gold as he directed the objects around the room. He looked quite pleased with himself until he realised that Gaius was standing at the door, watching him with one eyebrow arched dangerously high and a scowl on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place around episode 1x01.

Gaius returned early from his rounds and found his chambers in an uproar. A mop raced across the floor, trailing soapy water in its wake, and at the washtub invisible hands were soaking and wringing out a week's worth of dirty clothes. His books and papers were flying every which way as they stacked themselves high on the shelves that he could only reach with a ladder.

At the centre of it all was Merlin, his eyes flashing gold as he directed the objects around the room. He looked quite pleased with himself until he realised that Gaius was standing at the door, watching him with one eyebrow raised dangerously high and a scowl on his face.

All at once everything came to a halt. The mop stilled and clattered to the floor, one of Merlin's shirts fell into the washtub with a splash, and the remaining books slowly drifted down to settle on the table in a neat stack.

Merlin looked at Gaius, who had not yet moved from the door, and smiled innocently. "I can explain."

Gaius started shouting then, scolding Merlin for his carelessness and berating him for using his magic for trivial purposes. Merlin's shoulders slumped in defeat but he didn't try to argue. He merely picked up the mop and silently finished the task – without using magic – as Gaius put away the rest of his books and papers, still muttering furiously under his breath.

It wasn't until after Merlin had shuffled off to his room that Gaius' anger began to abate. He knew that Merlin didn't mean any harm; he was just a little too impulsive at times, like any other young man. But of course, he wasn't like any other young man at all – he was special, so special that if anyone in Camelot discovered the truth about him, he would be in grave danger.

If only Merlin would remember that.

With a sigh, Gaius abandoned his dinner preparations and climbed the steps to Merlin's room. The door was shut and he hesitated briefly outside of it, trying to determine the best way to handle the situation. He was not yet accustomed to Merlin's many moods and he didn't want to argue with the boy, he merely wanted to remind him to be cautious.

After dithering for another moment, he knocked once and went inside. He found Merlin curled up on his bed and looking very unhappy. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Gaius replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But you really must be more careful, Merlin. What if someone else had walked in? It would be your neck on the chopping block now."

"I'm sorry," he said again, sounding utterly miserable. "You've done so much for me, Gaius. I just wanted to do something for you in return, to help you."

"You would help me more by not losing your head," Gaius said wryly, though he was quite touched by Merlin's words. Merlin frowned and looked away, curling into himself more than ever, and Gaius heaved another sigh.

"Oh, come here," he said, holding out his arms and trying his best to sound old and grumpy and disapproving.

But apparently Merlin didn't notice because his face immediately brightened, his expression becoming one of happiness and gratitude as he quickly sat up and threw his arms around Gaius' neck, hugging him tight. And Gaius patted his back and hid a smile, thinking that he just might grow used to Merlin's moods after all.


	24. Three is Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From behind the screen there came a small, piteous yowl, followed by the sound of rustling fabric. "Gwen? I need your help."

When Gwen arrived at Morgana's chambers in the morning, breakfast tray in hand, she discovered an unexpectedly empty room. Usually at this hour Morgana was awake and dressed and awaiting her arrival, but today the room was quiet, the only noise coming from an open window letting in the sounds of the people stirring in the courtyard below.

"My lady?" She called, peering curiously around the room.

From behind the screen came a small, piteous yowl, followed by the sound of rustling fabric. "Gwen? I need your help."

She set the tray down on the table and hurried over. Behind the screen Morgana was sitting on the floor, her hair tied back in an untidy knot as she cradled a small, blanketed bundle in her arms. "What is it?" Gwen said, kneeling down beside her.

Morgana shifted the blanket and a sharp whiskered face belonging to a rather scrawny and extremely unhappy kitten emerged, blinking rapidly in the sunlight. "I found him a little while ago. There's something stuck in his paw but I can't hold him still long enough to remove it."

Gwen gave her a knowing look. "Where did you find him?"

"In the training yard," Morgana said with a grin; there was no way to conceal her dirty fingernails or the sword belted at her side. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get some fresh air and a bit of exercise before the knights arrived and overran the place."

Gwen smiled and shook her head, reaching for the kitten. He squirmed in her hands, and she nearly dropped him once before she got him to lie still long enough for her to inspect his swollen paw. "It's a thorn," she said. "Poor thing, it's no wonder that he's so miserable. Shouldn't we bring him to Gaius?"

"He isn't there. I stopped by on my way back and Merlin said he'd already gone to see a patient in the lower town." Morgana reached for the kitten again and held him close, rubbing his fur soothingly. "I hate seeing him suffer like this. Will you help me try and get it out? You're always so good at delicate work, and I can hold him down."

It took a bit of an effort, and by the end of it they both had scratches on their hands and arms, but eventually Gwen managed to extract the thorn. The kitten mewled again in discontent and Morgana held him close once more, trying to comfort him. "Thank you, Gwen," she said with a grateful smile.

"It was nothing," she replied, sitting back on her heels and watching as the kitten, now that it was no longer distracted by pain, settled down on Morgana's lap and calmly gazed around at his new surroundings. "What are you going to do with him?"

Following her voice, the kitten turned towards Gwen and studied her for a long moment with his head tilted consideringly. Then he gracefully jumped down and wedged himself between them, burrowing between Morgana's leg and her own and looking very much at home.

"I think he's decided to stay with us," Morgana replied, sounding amused, and Gwen smiled and reached down to scratch behind the kitten's ear as he purred, utterly content.


	25. There’s Always That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would have been a nice, uneventful, and relaxing hunting trip if Merlin hadn't gone and caught a cold.

"Absolutely useless," Arthur grumbled as he threw another branch onto the fire. Here they were, five days out of Camelot, on what was meant to be a nice, uneventful, and relaxing hunting trip. Or it would have been, if Merlin hadn't gone and caught a cold and spent the past two days scaring away all the deer with his coughs and sneezes. And now _Arthur_ had to see to the horses and build up the fire and fetch the water, and do all the things his manservant should have been doing if he wasn't curled in a blanket, fast asleep.

"Useless _and_ irritating," he said, though his heart wasn't in it, especially not when Merlin rolled over, sniffling wetly and looking utterly miserable.

Arthur studied him for a moment, observing Merlin's mussed hair and the slight flush of his cheeks, and the way his shoulders trembled from the cold. He was lying too far away from the fire; he had dropped where he stood, barely taking the time to fumble his blanket out of his pack when Arthur had gruffly suggested that he get some rest, and had fallen asleep within minutes. Arthur had never seen Merlin move so quickly before, or follow an order without complaint. Not that he was concerned about him, or anything.

With a sigh, Arthur stalked across the camp, stopping only to retrieve his own blanket, and sat down next to Merlin. "Idiot," he said, gazing down at him fondly, before he stretched out beside him and pulled him close.

Merlin immediately shifted, turning over to wrap his arms around Arthur's waist and burying his face in his neck. Arthur carefully tucked both blankets around Merlin's shoulders and might have even taken hold of his icy hands in an attempt to warm them up – only for his own comfort, of course. He told himself it would be rather uncomfortable if Merlin's cold hands brushed against his during the night.

Merlin sighed and relaxed against him, his wet nose nudging Arthur's neck. "Like a great slobbering dog," Arthur muttered, and he should have been disgusted and he should have pushed Merlin away, but for some strange reason he only wanted to hold him closer. "I don't know why I put up with you."

Between sniffles Merlin mumbled, "Love you too, Arthur."

"Yes, well," Arthur acceded, pausing to kiss the top of Merlin's head. "There's always that."


	26. Finding Warmth in the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobblestones were as uncomfortable as they looked, a fact that Merlin discovered as he lay sprawled on his back in the courtyard.

Cobblestones were as uncomfortable as they looked, a fact that Merlin discovered as he lay sprawled on his back in the courtyard. They were hard, they were bumpy, and they were currently covered in a thin layer of snow that didn't provide much of a cushion, though it was doing a fine job of seeping through his clothes in a thoroughly unpleasant way.

He could hear the sound of heavy boots crunching their way through the snow and in a moment Arthur came into view, leaning over him with a look of concern that quickly shifted to an undisguised smirk when he saw that Merlin was awake and apparently unhurt.

"That was impressive," he said. "Never before have I seen someone slip on a tiny patch of ice, fly through the air, and land on the other side of the courtyard. It's remarkable, really. I should have Geoffrey enter it in the official record."

Merlin glared up at him. "After all that I've done for you," he said. "You decide to compliment me on the way I _fall_?"

"I'm not exactly going to praise you for your cleaning skills. I found a heap of clothes and armour behind my wardrobe this morning. What did I tell you about cupboards, Merlin?"

Merlin pointedly ignored this as he sat up, grimacing slightly.

"Still in one piece?" Arthur asked, watching him closely.

"Yeah," he replied, tilting his head from side to side and testing his limbs just to be sure. He had landed awkwardly on the ground but nothing was broken, although he could feel a few bruises forming already. "I'm okay."

"Then what are you still doing in the snow?" Arthur said, sounding exasperated. "Unless you feel like freezing to death out here." In one swift move he hauled Merlin to his feet, eyed him critically, and began brushing the worst of the snow from his shoulders.

"No, don't," Merlin said, twisting around to look at him in surprise. "You don't have to, I'll just-" He tried to wriggle away and shrug off his jacket at the same time, but Arthur held him still.

"We can't have you dripping all over the castle," he said with a careless shrug. "The floors will get wet and someone will fall, and most likely that someone will be you." He finished dusting the snow from Merlin's sleeve and clapped him on the back with a heavy hand that nearly sent Merlin skidding across the ice again.

Arthur caught him just in time. "Thanks," Merlin said, desperately clutching at Arthur's arms as he regained his footing somewhat unsteadily.

"I'd better get you inside right now," Arthur grumbled, doing his very best to sound annoyed, but when Merlin glanced up he saw that he was hiding a smile. "It's obvious that you can't be left to your own devices."

Arthur slung an arm around his shoulders and drew him close and Merlin grinned, feeling warmer than he had all afternoon as they walked through the courtyard together.


	27. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble featuring young Merlin and Will.

Will glared at the worm at the end of his hook for a long moment before turning to Merlin, who was busy reeling in his fourth fish of the afternoon.

"You're using magic, aren't you?" he asked darkly.

Merlin fought back a smirk, but his eyes were twinkling in amusement. "You know I don't cheat."

"How else do you explain it?" he demanded. "The fish are practically begging you to catch them."

"I'm just lucky, I suppose," Merlin replied, shrugging. "And you're lucky too."

"Why?"

"Because I share," he said, dropping two fish into Will's empty basket with a grin.


	28. Among the Wildflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello," Gwen said, smiling down at Merlin. "I thought I'd find you here."

Merlin didn't mean to fall asleep. He just wanted to rest for a moment. But when he stretched out in the warm grass and closed his eyes against the bright sunlight it almost felt like he was back in Ealdor, napping in the fields on a lazy summer afternoon. It was too easy to forget that he had herbs to pick for Gaius, and swords and armour to polish for Arthur, with the sweet smell of wildflowers lulling him to sleep.

When he woke just a short while later, the sun was still high in the sky and Gwen was sitting beside him.

"Hello," she said, smiling down at him. "I thought I'd find you here."

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. In Gwen's lap was Gaius' basket, filled with all the herbs Merlin had been asked to find.

"Gwen, you shouldn't have," he said, feeling touched that she had taken the time out from her own chores to help him.

"It's nothing much," she said with a shrug. "I knew what Gaius needed, and you looked like you really could use the rest." Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "Not that you looked bad or anything," she added, fidgeting with a loose thread on her skirt. "It's just that I know how hard you've been working lately."

"Thanks," he said, grinning. After a moment Gwen looked up and caught his eye, all traces of her awkwardness forgotten as she smiled once more.

"Come on," she said, pressing the basket into his hands and getting to her feet. "Let's get something from the kitchens and come back here to eat. And then you can help me pick some flowers for Morgana."

"All right," he said easily, offering her his arm in what he hoped was a gallant way, though judging by her laughter he must have looked a little silly. But she linked arms with him anyway and they walked back to the castle, together.


	29. When the Fighting’s Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was amazing what you did back there," Merlin said when the battle was over, feeling guilty and strange trying to talk to Morgana after all that had happened between them. "With the fire and the, uh. Explosions."

"It was amazing what you did back there," Merlin said when the battle was over, feeling guilty and strange trying to talk to her after all that had happened between them. "With the fire and the, uh. Explosions."

He smiled tentatively, awkwardly, and Morgana arched a brow. She was still dressed in her armour with her hair hanging down her back in a messy plait and she was looking at him in that uncanny way that she always had, the kind of shrewd look that suggested she knew much more than she was letting on. "I liked what you did with that wall of water," she said at last. "And the arrows. The arrows were very impressive."

There was a hint of amusement in her voice and Merlin exhaled deeply; it wasn't exactly a sigh of relief, but it was close. "Why did you come back?"

"You're not the only one who loves Arthur," she said. "But don't tell him I said that." She looked up at the castle then, tilting her head back so she could see the banners fluttering from the tops of the towers, and when she turned back to him she was smiling. "Don't you see, Merlin? You and I have always been on the same side."

And now Merlin did feel relief, a whole wave of it, and his smile was no longer hesitant. "He missed you, you know," he said. "We all did."

He knew that things would never be easy between them, not like they had been before, but maybe they could have something like the friendship they once had. When he caught Morgana's eye, she appeared to be thinking the same.

"So did I," she replied, still smiling, and together they went to meet the new king.


	30. Adventures in Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin attempt to bake a cake. Modern AU.

Merlin waited until they had finished setting out the ingredients and spoons and mixing bowls before he casually handed the bag of flour to Arthur.

"You measure the ingredients, and I'll mix," he said, and it wasn't until Arthur went to open the bag that he noticed what had Merlin looking so pleased with himself.

_King Arthur Flour_, it announced in large letters above a picture of a knight carrying a flag. Arthur looked up and fixed Merlin with a decidedly un-amused look.

Merlin's lips twitched as he tried and failed to conceal his mirth. "Sorry," he said, not sounding remotely apologetic. "I couldn't resist. Look," he added, leaning over Arthur's shoulder to point at the bag. "It's _naturally pure and wholesome_."

"Unlike you," Arthur quipped, grinning as he tore open the bag a little too quickly and with a little too much force. There was a loud tearing sound and the flour escaped in a cloud that swiftly settled on the worktop, on himself, and on Merlin, who was still draped over his shoulder.

"Well," Merlin said after the air had cleared a few moments later. "There goes Morgana's birthday cake." He frowned, perhaps thinking about the mess, but all Arthur could think about was the way he felt Merlin's breath gusting lightly against his jaw, and he shivered a little in delight.

"We'll buy her one," he said vaguely, concentrating on turning them both around so that he had Merlin pressed against the floury worktop.

Merlin went willingly, looking unabashedly amused once more. "You have flour, right there," he said, reaching up to touch Arthur's cheek. "And there," he said, using his thumb to swipe across Arthur's bottom lip.

"That's funny," Arthur said, leaning in close. "So do you." And he leaned in even closer for a kiss.


	31. Divergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds the girl wandering in the forest one evening. Her clothes are tattered, her face is dirty, and when he approaches she flinches away from him with something like blind panic in her eyes. (A Lancelot and Freya ficlet).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place somewhere between episodes 2x04 and 2x09.

He finds the girl wandering in the forest one evening. Her clothes are tattered, her face is dirty, and when he approaches she flinches away from him with something like blind panic in her eyes.

"Wait - please," he says, extending a hand but making no attempt to touch her. The girl hesitates, one hand clutching the trunk of a tree, worrying the bark under her thumb.

"Are you a knight?" she asks urgently, her eyes shifting away from the sword at his waist to look into the trees, as if she's expecting an army to approach and capture her at any moment.

"No," he says. "My name is Lancelot. I'm just a traveller, like you."

One corner of her mouth lifts in a faint imitation of a smile, but she seems calmer now and he thinks it's safe to continue.

"I've set up camp in that glade," he says, pointing. "There's a fire and some food. It isn't much, but I'd be happy to share it with you."

She frowns up at the darkening sky for a long moment. She looks like she wants to refuse but she also looks hungry and tired and in need of some help. "All right," she says at last, and falls into step beside him.

When they reach Lancelot's camp she huddles before the fire, hunching her shoulders and appearing smaller than she is, as he lays out their supper. There's some bread, and a bit of dried fruit and meat, and he wishes that he had something better to offer her when he sees how quickly she devours it all.

"Thank you," she says when she's finished. She gives him another of her small smiles and he wonders what could have brought her to this but he's unwilling to ask.

"There's a village nearby," he says instead. "Just to the east of the forest. I'm looking for work there, and should reach it tomorrow. Will you join me?"

"No," she says quickly. "I can't. I'm heading west."

Lancelot nods; he thought that she'd say something like that. He hates the idea of a woman travelling alone and unarmed, and worries about what will become of her if she should meet with danger on the road. Under her unwavering gaze he reaches into his pack for his spare hunting knife and lays it on the ground beside her. "It isn't much," he says. "But should you need to defend yourself-"

"No," she says sharply, pushing the knife away. She takes a deep breath as if to steady herself and gives him a wobbly smile. "I don't need it. Really, I don't."

"All right," he says easily, but he doesn't put the knife away, in case she changes her mind. He looks up at the starlit sky and stands.

"It's getting late. Here, I have a blanket." He drapes it gently around her tense shoulders and then takes his pack and moves a respectful distance away.

She watches him closely as he curls up on the ground, his pack a lopsided pillow beneath his head. "Thank you," she says again, her voice soft and her eyes more grateful than wary now.

"It was an honour," he says truthfully. She looks away and shifts closer to the fire, staring deep into the flames. Lancelot watches her small, huddled shape for a while before his eyes drift closed and when he wakes in the dark of night, his blanket is neatly folded before the sputtering fire, the knife is just where he left it, and the girl is gone.


	32. Dancing Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen teaches Merlin to dance.

Merlin had just completed a rather complicated sequence of steps - narrowly missing knocking over a bubbling potion in the process, but what Gaius didn't know wouldn't hurt him - and he spun around to make his way across the room when he caught sight of Gwen standing in the doorway, her arms full of neatly folded linens and a bewildered expression on her face.

Abruptly Merlin halted, balancing awkwardly on one foot. "Gwen!" he said, smiling broadly but feeling rather foolish. "Hello." He wobbled slightly before he remembered to put his other foot down.

Gwen was still looking at him oddly. "I just stopped by to say hello," she said uncertainly. "I didn't mean to interrupt. You seemed very..." She tilted her head to the side and frowned. "What was it that you were doing?"

"Oh," he said, shrugging a little in embarrassment. "I was dancing."

She laughed. "It didn't look like dancing," she said, but her smile faltered when she realised what she had said. "Not that you're terrible or anything," she reassured him. "I just didn't recognise the steps."

"Gwen," Merlin said, finally crossing the room to stand before her. "It's all right, really. I know I must have looked like an idiot."

"Oh no, I wouldn't say that," she said generously. She smoothed an imaginary crease in one of the blankets in her arms, still looking a little flustered. "Is this because of the festival tomorrow?"

Merlin nodded. "Gaius said there would be dancing and I thought - well, I thought I'd have a go, even though I don't know the first thing about it."

"It's easy once you know the steps," she said, smiling up at him tentatively. "I could show you, if you'd like?"

He grinned. "I'd like that."

"Let's start with something simple," she said, setting aside her stack of laundry. "Here, take my hands."

And just like that she had him spinning around the room - carefully keeping away from Gaius' vials and pots - their feet thundering across the floor as they laughed with abandon. Merlin tried his best to follow Gwen's steps and not to step on her toes, with only mild success. But Gwen was good-natured and patient and never seemed to mind his mistakes, and they kept on dancing until they were too tired to go on any more.

They sank to the floor, sitting shoulder to shoulder in a patch of sunlight beneath the window as they tried to catch their breaths.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she said. "If you do that tomorrow all the girls will want to dance with you."

"I'd rather dance with you," Merlin replied. Gwen's look of surprise made him smile hesitantly. "But only if you'd like to, I mean."

Gwen smiled, wide and pleased and bright. "Yes," she said. "I'd like that very much."


	33. Let Sleeping Dragons Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin tends to the dragon after a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this takes place at some unspecified point in the future when Arthur is king and Merlin's secret is out, it does contain spoilers for Episode 3x02.

Merlin looked up from cleaning the blood on the dragon's wing and grinned.

"Don't be such a baby," he said affectionately. "I've never heard anyone complain so much. Not even Arthur, and that's saying a lot."

For the first time since he had been wounded, Kilgharrah's steady stream of grumblings subsided. "Merlin," he said, cracking open first one eye and then the other to glare at him. "It may have escaped your attention but the young Pendragon has never lost a wing."

He sounded so sulky that Merlin had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "Neither have you," he reminded him. There was a long, jagged cut on the underside of the wing but now that it was clean Merlin could see that the wound was actually quite shallow and would heal quickly, especially when he helped it along with a spell or two.

He said as much to the dragon, who sighed wearily and muttered something about deluded young warlocks who fancied themselves physicians.

"Not much different from you, then," Merlin said cheerfully. "You healed me when I was poisoned by the serket. I'm certain I can heal a wound caused by a - what was it, again? A tiny arrow?"

"It was a spear, young warlock, and you know it."

"Right. Of course."

"An enormous spear."

"Yeah, I think you mentioned that a few times. I don't know how I could have forgotten."

Kilgharrah's eyes narrowed. Merlin smiled brightly.

"Just hold still," he said. He rested his hand on the wing, feeling the delicate bones shifting slightly under the thin skin, and said a healing spell. For a moment the wing glowed blue before the colour returned to normal.

The dragon sat up and shook out his wings, flexing them and giving a tentative flap before he nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Thank you, Merlin. I appreciate your help," he said, drawing himself up as if he intended to fly away.

Merlin frowned up at him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm returning to the battle, of course."

"Not if I order you to stay here and rest."

If the dragon had eyebrows he would certainly be raising them now. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do," Merlin said firmly. "I don't want you to fly until that wing is properly healed."

"But I'm needed."

"Didn't you tell me once that you couldn't resist a dragonlord even if you wanted to?"

The dragon sat back on his haunches, looking mutinous, but he didn't attempt to fly away again. "I remember a time when you weren't so bossy, Merlin."

"It's just one of my many gifts," he said with a grin. "Besides, the battle's over. Arthur has everything under control. Look."

Together they looked out across the battlefield, charred and still smoking in places from Kilgharrah's fire and Merlin's magic, and watched as Arthur and his men surrounded and captured the few enemy soldiers that still remained on their feet. They surrendered without any further fighting, laying their weapons down on the blackened ground before they were led away by Camelot's knights.

Beside him the dragon yawned. "I suppose I might close my eyes for a few moments," he said, resting his head on his forelegs. "As long as the young king doesn't need any more assistance, that is."

"Don't worry, I'll look after him. Just rest now," Merlin said, and waited nearby until the dragon drifted off to sleep.


	34. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each day Ygraine wrapped up against the cold and waited on the battlements, looking over the bare-branched trees and the empty fields for that first glimpse of red, of the king's banner, that would bring with it her husband's return.

Each day Ygraine wrapped up against the cold and waited on the battlements, looking over the bare-branched trees and the empty fields for that first glimpse of red, of the king's banner, that would bring with it her husband's return.

He'd led a company of knights to the northern border a little over one month ago to investigate reports that large parties of brigands were attacking the outlying villages. At the time Ygraine had been too ill to see him off in the courtyard as she usually did, too weak even to make the short journey from her bed to the window to watch his departure. Uther had been reluctant to leave her but the threat in the north had been too dangerous for him to delay.

She rested a hand on her belly and smiled. There was nothing there to see, not yet, but she could sense that little life inside her growing stronger every day, and she was eager to tell Uther at last about the child they had wanted for so long.


	35. A Moment to Spare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur glanced down at himself with a critical eye. Perhaps there was an extra bounce in his step today- not that he'd ever admit it to Merlin. Princes didn't frolic.

Arthur took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air and smiled. "Come on, Merlin! The deer aren't coming to us, you know. Stop lazing about."

"Lazing! _Lazing!_!" He could hear Merlin panting behind him as he crashed through the undergrowth, undoubtedly scaring away every beast in the forest as he struggled to keep up with Arthur's stride. "You're not even hunting! You're- you're _frolicking_!"

"I most certainly am not!" Arthur glanced down at himself with a critical eye. Perhaps there was an extra bounce in his step today- not that he'd ever admit it to Merlin. Princes didn't _frolic_. "I'll have you know that I've never frolicked in my life."

"It's frolicking if you skip through the woods pretending to hunt whilst your servant carries all your weapons and supplies like some sort of packhorse. Did you really need to bring three crossbows today? _And_ two spears?"

Arthur didn't even try to keep the amusement out of his voice. "I wouldn't call you a horse, Merlin. A horse doesn't prattle like you do. Or complain as much."

"Right. That's it." Arthur grinned as he heard Merlin drop the weapons to the ground with a clatter. The smile fell from his face, however, when something hit his back and he was pushed headfirst into an enormous pile of leaves.

He sputtered and flailed about but Merlin's body was a surprisingly heavy weight against his own and his struggles only made him burrow deeper into the leaves. Finally he stopped and let himself relax. It wasn't so bad after all, he grudgingly thought to himself- the leaves were soft and Merlin might be disgracefully insubordinate and comprised entirely of sharp elbows but he felt rather pleasant draped across Arthur's back.

"Who's lazing about now?" Merlin said, his voice warm and sly against Arthur's ear.

Arthur swiftly rolled them over so that he had Merlin pressed into the leaves. Judging by the expression on Merlin's face, he didn't seem to mind it at all.

"I think we can spare a few moments," Arthur said, feeling charitable, before leaning down for a kiss.


	36. Winter Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fluff involving sleepy, snuggling boys. And Merlin's bed hair. (Arthur/Merlin)

The winter sunlight is pale and thin but somehow it still manages to curl its way around the curtains to shine directly in Arthur's eyes. It drags him awake with a frown, a frown that deepens when he realises that something is tickling his chin. He lifts his head to investigate and then he sees it - Merlin's hair, rumpled from sleep and standing in odd little tufts that make Arthur smile.

He pulls away, keeping his movements precise and gentle so that Merlin doesn't wake, but Merlin still notices. His eyebrows draw together in sleepy confusion as he shifts towards Arthur, trying to burrow close once more. For a moment Arthur almost lets him but then his eyes drift back to Merlin's hair, all matted on one side and sticking up on the other, and he feels something warm and bright and ridiculous unfurl in his chest.

He can't help it, then, when his hand reaches up and lands in Merlin's hair. It's soft under his fingers, and stubborn, much like Merlin himself. It doesn't matter if Arthur smoothes it one direction or the other; Merlin's hair continues to stand on end in a most persistent way. That warm feeling rises up in Arthur's chest once more and he's vaguely aware that he's grinning down at Merlin in a stupidly fond way but he can't be bothered to stop.

He's still running his fingers through his hair when he feels Merlin come awake, shifting and stretching and shuffling closer until he finally gets what he wants and is pressed close against Arthur once more.

"Now I know what it feels like to be a cat," he says, groggy-voiced and smiling against Arthur's chest. He sighs then, sounding content, and leans into Arthur's hand, eager enough for his touch that if he _were_ a cat, he'd be purring.

The thought makes Arthur smile again, and he gives Merlin's hair a little tug. Merlin grumbles and sleepily swats at Arthur's side, which only makes him laugh, but then he puts his cold toes on Arthur's ankle, which makes him yelp.

"No fair," he says, scrambling away.

Merlin is the one laughing now, with his eyes still closed and deeply crinkled at the edges.

"You've got to play nice," he warns, his chilly toes reaching out once more. But Arthur is quicker this time, and he flips Merlin over so that he's on his back, pliant and blinking in the sunlight.

"Good morning," he says, and Arthur barely has time to return the greeting before Merlin tugs him down for a kiss.


	37. Foul, Cruel, and Bad-Tempered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's no ordinary rabbit.

"Rabbits, you said?"

"Just the one, sire," Leon replied. "But it's no ordinary rabbit. It's more dangerous than it seems."

Arthur folded his arms and arched an eyebrow, and didn't look convinced at all.

"It's got a vicious streak a mile wide," said Elyan.

"It's a killer," Percival said.

"It has sharp, pointed teeth," Gwaine said, demonstrating with an appropriate hand gesture. "And it _leaps_."

Lancelot nodded. "You should see the bones."

"Right," Arthur said, coming to a decision. "Merlin!"

"Yes, sire?"

"Fetch our things. We're going on a quest to the Cave of Caerbannog. And Merlin? Go and tell the cook that we won't be wanting that rabbit stew for lunch after all."


	38. A Perfect Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine wasn't about to complain, not when he had an armful of Merlin pressing warm all against his front.

Merlin gripped his shoulders tightly and shifted. "If we just-"

Gwaine wasn't sure what Merlin was trying to accomplish but all his twisting and wriggling wasn't achieving much aside from pushing them even closer together. But maybe that was the point and anyway, Gwaine wasn't about to complain, not when he had an armful of Merlin pressing warm all against his front.

"There!" Merlin said, sounding proud. Gwaine couldn't see in the dark and crowded confines of the cupboard but he could feel one of Merlin's knees knocking against his shoulder.

He couldn't help reaching for it, fumbling in the darkness until he had his palm curled around Merlin's calf. "I didn't know you were so flexible, Merlin."

"Just one of my many gifts," he said, and Gwaine didn't need to see to know that Merlin was grinning. He felt Merlin's foot - his _other_ foot, and how was he not falling? - nudging against his ankle before trailing up his leg and making Gwaine shiver, just a bit. "Your turn."

Gwaine didn't need to be told twice. He got one leg up easily, winding it around Merlin's hip like it had been made to do that. But then his other foot slid forward, just a bit, and suddenly he was pitching to the side and dragging Merlin down with him.

"Wait-" Merlin said, and he really was stronger than he looked because he steadied him in an instant, swiftly turning Gwaine around so that his shoulders were pressed against the cold stone of the wall and his leg was still wrapped securely around Merlin's waist. "I've got you."

"Yes," Gwaine agreed, smiling, and he dragged Merlin even closer for a kiss.


	39. Sandwiches and Chaucer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern university AU featuring Merlin and Gwen.

All Merlin could see of Gwen as he approached her table was the top of her curly head, peeking out over the tall stacks of books she had piled on either side of her, fortress-like. She had her laptop perched precariously on her _Riverside Chaucer_ and she didn’t look up from her furious typing until Merlin placed the coffee at her elbow.

"Merlin!" She looked both delighted and completely scandalised. "You know we're not supposed to eat or drink in the library." Not that she let that little detail stop her from clinging to the coffee as though it were a lifeline and taking a long, contented-looking sip.

"We'll be careful," he said, taking the seat across from her and tugging off his coat and scarf. At Gwen’s sceptical look he smiled. "Well, _you'll_ be careful. I'll just… keep mine on the floor and away from our things." He put the cup next to the leg of his chair and hoped he wouldn't forget about it and accidentally kick it over. Like he did last time.

"That was very sweet of you," she said. She glanced around, looking guilty, and furtively nudged her bag toward him. Inside Merlin saw that she had packed sandwiches and enough sweets to keep them awake for hours – or at least until they finished their essays.

"Gwen," he said, grinning, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Chaucer on an empty stomach is never a good idea," she said. She narrowed her eyes and studied him closely. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Um." Merlin wondered if it was really bad that it took him a few moments to remember. "I had one of those little soups for lunch, I think. Well, it was more like a late breakfast."

"Oh, _Merlin_."

"I didn't have time to eat! I had a lecture, and then I had to meet my tutor, and then I had work and you know what Gaius is like-"

"Sandwich. Now."

"But my essay-"

"You've put it off this long; it can keep for another ten minutes." She made a sudden grab for his laptop and stowed it under her chair. "You'll get that back after you've eaten," she added, looking quite pleased with herself.

"You can be surprisingly evil when you put your mind to it," Merlin said a few moments later, in between bites.

"But do I make a good sandwich?"

"The best."

Gwen smiled. "I can live with that," she said, and went back to typing.


	40. The Kitchen Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is absolutely not cooking. Even if he is wearing an ugly yellow apron. (Arthur/Merlin, Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to mightypretty for the Britpick!

Merlin was still tugging his key out of the lock when Arthur charged out of the kitchen with a spoon in one hand and a panicked expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded as he manhandled Merlin out of the door.

"It was quiet at work so I left early," Merlin said, trying to squirm away. "Would you please stop dragging me?"

Arthur let go but positioned himself so that Merlin couldn't see past him and into the flat. He folded his arms and gave his best menacing glare. "Well, you'll just have to wait out here for a bit."

"What? Why?"

"No questions! Just go and play Angry Birds or Doodle Jump or whatever mindless games you have on your phone," he said, shooing Merlin away with the spoon.

Merlin eyed the hideously garish yellow apron tied haphazardly around Arthur's waist and grinned. "Are you cooking for me?"

Arthur hid the spoon behind his back. "I don't know where you got such a ridiculous idea."

"You are! That's a-"

"If you say 'adorable' I'm changing the locks."

Merlin beamed at him. Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Don't disappear. I'll come and get you in a few minutes."

"Wait, you can't just kick me out of my own flat!"

Arthur grinned. "Of course I can." He cheerfully closed the door in Merlin's face, taking his keys with him.

"But it's my birthday!" Merlin pounded his hand on the door. "Arthur! Let me in!"

"La la la, I can't hear you," came the muffled response, followed by the distant clang of pots and pans.

With a resigned sigh Merlin reached for his mobile.

*

A few rounds of Tiny Wings later the door opened again to reveal a smiling, apron-less Arthur.

"Happy birthday," he said, dropping a red party hat on to Merlin's head before tugging him inside, where there were balloons in the lounge and a stack of brightly wrapped presents on the sofa.

But Merlin's eyes went right to the lopsided cake on the table. He approached it slowly, taking in the way one corner caved in as if someone had already stolen a large piece, the bald spots in the icing, and the wobbly letters spelling out _Happy Birthday Merlin_ across the top, and felt something warm and happy settle in his chest.

"It's chocolate," Arthur said, nervously pacing nearby. "I had a little trouble getting the cake out of the pan, and then I ran out of icing. I tried to blend it in, and I suppose the top doesn't look so bad but the sides are rubbish-"

Merlin stopped him with a smile. "It's perfect," he said, before pulling Arthur into a kiss.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] For the Love of Arthur's Armour and Working Out the Kinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274517) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
